Love is Not at first sight
by LiamLouisNiallZaynHarryAuslly
Summary: SO hey you guys as you see my username is all true.hehe. Anyways this is my first story and just to tell you love sometimes sucks.
1. Chapter 1

_Just to let you guys know, love can sometimes be at first sight. Or not. ;) I do not own anything just to let you guys know I don't own anything_

__Ally didn't believe in love at first sight. Especially since all the time she has been waiting for it a long, and I mean long time. Well here is her story:

"Hey Trish!" Ally said.

"Hey Ally, still workin'?" Trish said.

"Yeah, so do you wanna get somethin' to eat later?"

"Sorry, trying not to lose my job this time. Anyways see ya'."

"But, oh alright". Ally trying not to be all worked up.

As Ally left, she locked up Sonic Boom,and went upstairs to the piano.

She started working on Austin's song for prom. Yes, prom.

Ally felt since she doesn't have a date might as well stay and watch a movie based on a novel, eat nothin but chocolate flavored everything.

So she started with the lyrics and the piano:

_And I won't let these little things,_

_slip out of my mouth,_

_cuz' it's you,_

_oh it's you, yea it's you_

_they add up to, and i'm in_

_love with you,_

_and all your Little Things._

_*Ending*_

__**I hope you guys understand that this is only my first one. Sorry if the idea was taken or copied off but since it is my first one, I had read so many fanfiction's that just made me so inspired. I hope you can review this and there is more to -Bye.**


	2. The song choice

So here the second .

_Austin walk's into Sonic Boom_.

"Hey,Alls!"

"Hey Austin" Ally says.

"So what song am I goin' to perform?"

"Uh well I had alot in mind, so uh maybe we could try after my break?"

_Both walk up to the practice room._

"I wanna perform somethin' that is catchy"

"How bout'":

_Ow!_

_Never thought it hurt so bad,_

_gettin' over youu,_

_and Ow!,_

_your givin' me a heart attack,_

_lookin' like you do-o,_

_cuz' your all I ever wanted,_

_thought you would be the one,_

_it's Ow never thought it hurt so bad gettin over you ooh ooh ooh._

_"_Wow Austin you chose the right song!"

"Well I can't do it without you"

_Both come in for a hug together._

"Well gotta go find a prom date!" Austin said.

"Yippe" Ally said sarcastically.

"Oh come on someone like you should have a date."

Ally's POV

Oh it's just not fair Austin gets what he wants whenever he wants. But it isn't his fault. I'm just too stubborn to do anything. Oh well better find the brownie batter mix with _Dear John._

Austin's POV

.Wow. C'mon someone like her doesn't have a date? That's just plain crazy. I mean. Okay change your thoughts. CHANGE your thoughts.

"Thanks Ally, gotta go, Bye."

Second Chapter. that was one of the songs of the Take Me Home album. Please review.

Also if you do that means you care about Kevin.

he he bye.


	3. Chocolate

_Ally walks to the grocery store standing and waiting for trish._

_Texts Trish._

*hey trish are u comin'?*

*hold up, i'm dealing with the boss.:/*

*kay*

_dez walks by_

"Oh hey Dez"

"Hey Ally"

"Uh, what's with that burrito?"

"It's actually an old pair of underwear filled with moldy chocolate!"

"Just because you have to ruin that chocolate ice cream for me" Ally said grossed out.

"Well better run!"

"See ya I guess?"

"Wait why are you leaving?"

"I have to help Austin choose his outfit."

"Kay"

_Meanwhile at Austin's..._

__"Hey Dez why did it take you so long?"

"I was talking with Ally"

"Oh"

"What was she doing there"

"Somethin' bout' chocolate ice cream "

Austin's POV

Why would Ally go buy chocolate ice cream? She clearly knows cookies and cream is the best!

"Wow so did you know she doesn't have a date?"

"Uh, Duh!"

"What do you mean?"

"Not everyone likes her like we do!"

"Dez?"

"Yeah?"

"We have to find Ally a date!"

**So that is the end of the chocolate chapter. I hope you guys liked it next chapter is almost done.**


	4. GRR!

_Cuz' I knew you were,_

_trouble when you walked in,_

_so shame on me now,_

_flew me to places I never been,_

_til' you put me down oh,_

_I knew you were trouble when you,_

_walked in,_

_now i'm lying on the cold hard ground,_

_oh,oh-ooh,_

_trouble,trouble,trouble._

"Wow Ally that was amazing!"

"So I was thinking.."

_Dang it. Cell-phone buzz._

"Hang on to that thought Austin!"

Austin's POV

What the heck was that?! Did she just tell me to hang on? I wanna know who she was talking to that she apparently shushed me for!

"Sorry but I kinda gotta go"

"Why?"

"There's a guy!"

"There's a guy?!"

"There is a GUY!"

"Cool, I guess?"

_5 hours later..._

"Austin HELP"

"WHAT?!WHAT HAPPEN?!"

"The guy, yea, turned out he had a girlfriend.."

"AND?!"

"She tried to hit me and then he did that repeatedly to me also"Ally said with her heart pumping.

"That,that,stupid idiot!"

"Austin, you don't have to take it literally"Ally said sadly.

"Yes I do".

**Alright that is the end of it sorry if it is short,but I have something oh I don't know a LIFE! JK! But I do have homework and I have test to do for two weeks but I hoped you guys liked for alot you guys.**


	5. Arms

**This is anout the song Arms by Christina Perri.** **Has anyone seen glee lately if you do watch it? Did you see the one about the girls annd boys in film one? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

*Austin waits by the grand piano by the steps texting Ally*

*Hey r u comin'*

*Yea, so why did you want me to go?*

*Um, for the song?*

*Kay*

"Hey Ally!"

"Hey Austin?"

"How did you get the keys?"

"You gave me the spare"

"Right"

"What's with the candles?"

"We're going to re-do your first date!"

"Your not gonna whack me with a stick are you?"

"NO!"

"Kay."

"Sit my lady!"

"Thank you very gentleman!"

"So actually I came up with the song my self!"

"Thats great Austin, wanna practice it?"

"Sure that would be cool!"

_Ally:_

_You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_Austin:_

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home.  
_

_"_Wow that was amazing Austin!"

"Your eyes are amazing"

_Both lean in for a kiss and smile. Austin takes Ally to his house in which they kiss passionately and make their moment the best moment ever._

"Austin, I love you "

"I love you too Ally."

_They talk about the moments they had and as Ally talks, Austin kisses her one more time before they both agree on one thing: making felt as Austin took the time to tell her he loves her with every single luscious touch. Austin was to amazed about Ally he never told her it was his first time. Austin's warm Arms helped Ally realize that the boy next to her,after they just made love,is in love with her._

"Austin i'm sorry I bet you din't like me since you've been with other girls in the past"

"Actually I couldn't have done this because your my first,last,and everything."

**So that was the ending sorry if it isn't in your best interest. Yes they fell for each other! thanks so much and hooray for weekends!**


End file.
